The Little Mermaid
by Wambachjr2
Summary: What if the little story that Gillette told to the Commodore was true?  What if a little mermaid did flop on deck and tell him the whole story?  Oneshot. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R!


Well, for those of you who are tired of my current story or just plain don't like it at all, or just can't get enough of my writing (that was a joke), here's a little oneshot about the Commodore and a very pratty mermaid who tried to tell him about he undead Pirates. Very short, fun to write so I hope it's fun to read! THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEW!!

Enjoy!

Wambachjr2

* * *

Commodore Norrington stood at the railing of the _Dauntless _as the bright white orb of a moon that hung in the sky shone off the waters and reflected in dappled splotches of light on the side of the boat. A small bubble of happiness that had formed itself that afternoon when the beautiful Ms. Swann had agreed to marry him was still floating around inside him. If it weren't for the example that he was to set for his crew, and the current situation they were in, he would have been skipping about and whistling as loud as he could. 

_Must not smile.__Must not smile.__ Must not smile… _He thought to himself as he stared at the black rock that made up the Isla de Muerte. Every time he felt the sides of his mouth twitch upward, he shook himself out of his thoughts of the beautiful Elizabeth and pull out his sword, swing it about him for awhile before placing it back in his sheath. That's what he did now to rid himself of the image of Elizabeth smiling at him from his thoughts. He twirled it about, doing many fluid strokes in mid-air. He stabbed at a couple invisible pirates before the blade found its sheath again. He resumed his previous spot at the railing, this time staring at the waters.

He noticed now how the waves looked like Ms. Swann's dress in the wind. In fact, he could even see her pretty face in water, looking back at him. He shook his head again but refrained from drawing his sword this time. He must rid himself of these distractions before he goes to fight.

But the pretty face was still in the waves looking up at him. Surely this was the happiness bubbling inside him giving him hallucinations. He shook his head again and shut his eyes. He must get control of his senses. He took a couple deep breathes before opening his eyes again to take in the ocean below. This time all there was a large fish tail escaping into the depths.

He sighed with relief. He truly thought he was beginning to hallucinate.

_But it was only a fish. A trick of the light, _he thought to himself as he turned away from the railing to go occupy himself in some other way. He shook his head again and took but two steps forward before a voice called out behind him; A voice that was so clear and ringing that he would have done anything to listen to it longer.

"Wait," it said.

He whipped around, rather shocked, but there was no one behind him who could have uttered the word. He had been the only one on deck that whole time. Where was this phantom voice coming from?

He whipped around in other direction again but, again, saw no one. Small beads of sweat were beginning to form on his forehead. What was going on?

That's when the voice rang out again, loud and clear.

"Come. Over to the railing," it spoke to him.

Tentatively, Commodore took three steps over to the side and just barely peeked over it.

There, floating in the water, almost as pale as the moon with thick, wet, dark hair...was a... mermaid? It couldn't be. All he could see was her neck, her head, and her tail bobbing out behind her, but he had no doubt that the pretty human face before him was connected to the scaly tail. Unless, of course…

_Unless it is just another trick of the light, _he thought.

"Don't think such things or nothing will ever be believable to you," the mermaid said in her clear voice. "I am real enough. Stop questioning yourself and listen to me."

Now he knew he was going crazy. A mermaid, just off of the Isla de Muerta, talking to him.

"You're not real," he said, mostly to himself. "You're just a trick of the light. You're just all the happiness inside me trying to get out."

At this the mermaid rolled her eyes and sent a face-full of sea water directly at him. Wide eyes stared back at her from the dripping face that stood at the railing.

"Am I real enough now?" she asked him, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. He nodded slowly, almost as slowly as he started calming down. "Do you swear you'll believe everything I tell you?"

"Yes," he answered feebly. _Who does this…woman, I suppose…think she is? _He thought to himself.

"It doe snot matter who I am. You should listen to what I have to tell you anyway," she said to him, trying to stay calm. Most people were overjoyed when she talked to them. This man refused to believe she even existed.

Commodore had that shocked look on his face again. Maybe he finally got the idea that she could hear his thoughts.

"You are Commodore Norrington of the British Navy, are you not?" she asked him.

He nodded slowly again.

"You and your soilders are about to battle with the Cursed Pirates of the _Black Pearl_, correct?"

"Yes," he nodded again.

"Then it looks like I have come to the right place," she said, smiling for the first time. He noticed she really had a very pretty smile.

"What I have to tell you is really very simple but it is also very important so listen up," she told him. How could not listen to that voice of hers?

"These pirates with which you are about to battle are cursed, as you might already know," she started. "The curse dictates that they are not among the living and so they cannot die, but neither are they dead. In short, they can't be killed."

Commodore stared at her with wide eyes. Pirates, that can't be killed….and he was about to fight them... And he was being told this by a mermaid.

"Are you sure," he asked her, his voice almost shaking.

"Of course I'm sure," she said, almost indignantly. Forgetting that, she smiled at him again.

"Best of luck to you and your men," she said before waving a small good-bye. Her powerful tail splashed the water as her ghostly form disappeared into the black waters. Commodore sat down against the railing and rubbed his eyes. He had just seen a mermaid, and he was just about to fight with pirates that couldn't be killed. But a mermaid….

_She was awfully pretty, _he thought to himself. He tilted his head back and looked up at the sails. They rippled in the breeze. He couldn't help but notice how closely they resembled Elizabeth's dress, yet at the same time, they glowed in the moonlight like the pearly skin of the mermaid. With this on his mind, Commodore Norrington's eyes began to close and soon he was dreaming of the mermaid and Ms. Swann. Or Mrs. Norrington as she soon would be called.

* * *

"Commodore? Commodore, sir, please wake up," came a voice close by. Commodore Norrington's eyes fluttered open to see Gillette staring at him curiously. Norrington looked around. He was sprawled on the deck next to the railing. He had fallen asleep. 

"Are you all right, sir?" asked Gillette as Norrington sat up.

"I'm fine," Norrington answered and leaned on the railing.

"Sir, you had fallen asleep."

"Oh really," Norrington answered sarcastically. "Thank you so much for pointing that out." He rubbed his forehead. He had dreamed. There were glimpses of a mermaid, a mermaid with pearly skin and a clear ringing voice…

That's when he remembered what she said. That he was about to fight pirates that couldn't die… But again, he was just waking up. It had obviously been a dream. There were no such things as mermaids, or immortal pirates that were "not among the living so they can not die, but neither are they dead". He rubbed his forehead again.

"Sir, are you sure that you're okay?"

"YES! I'm fine Gillette, now back to your duties," he nearly shouted.

"But sir, I was just over here to tell you that the long boat is ready for you to leave," Gillette said as though he had been falsely accused. Norrington nodded and Gillette went off to other matters.

"There are no mermaids or undead pirates," he told himself and sighed. What a ridiculous dream. Collecting himself he walked off towards the boats and got ready to leave.

"I want Elizabeth well protected," he told Gillette and he was being lowered into the water. "She is to come to no harm."

"Yes, sir," Gillette said from the top of the ship nodding. "She will be securely locked in your quarters, sir." Norrington nodded as the men in his boat began rowing away.

"Good luck to you, sir!" Gillette shouted from the railing.

"Now to find Elizabeth," he said to himself as he walked off.

He looked in her cabin and in the few rooms above deck but saw her nowhere. It was when he was looking below decks that he found her talking to her father in the clean clothes that she had been given once on the boat.

"Evening, governor," he said as he intruded upon their conversation. "I'm afraid Ms. Swann must come with me." he grabbed Elizabeth's arm and began to lead her out the door.

"Why?" The Governor called after him as he walked away.

"I must lock her in the Commodore's cabin so she will be safe. By orders of the Commodore Norrington," he told the Governor as he took Elizabeth onto the deck.

"But I must speak to Commodore Norrington!" she said.

"I'm sorry, miss, but the Commodore and the other men have already left."

"Well, then call them back!" she told him. "I must speak with him!"

"I'm afraid I can't," Gillette said, opening the door to Norrington's quarters and pushing her inside.

"No! Wait! It's these pirates! They can't be killed!" she shouted back at him from inside.

"Oh, don't worry," Gillette said sarcastically, "A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story."

Elizabeth tried to retort but the doors were slammed in her face as Gillette smirked and began to laugh at his little joke.

However, no one saw a pale face watching from the black waters of the ocean.

"I didn't 'flop' up on deck you moron," the mermaid said so quietly no one would have been able to hear her.

Gillette now stood at the railing, admiring his little mermaid joke as well as the moon on the water. As he tried to look at his reflection in the waves closest to the ship, a loud splash met his ears. He looked up surprised only to see a a face-full of salty water aimed straight at him. Looking through his dripping wet, powdered locks, the only thing he could see was a large, scaly fish tail escaping into the water...

* * *

Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed my very short story about the idiot Gillette, the pearly-skinned mermaid and the Commodore. I enjoyed writing this oneshot but you should tell me what you think in a review! Thanks so much to evryone who does!

Thanks,

Wambachjr2


End file.
